


...but she don't care

by Naraht



Category: Swinging London RPF
Genre: 1960s, Drabble, F/M, POV Jewish Character, Queer Themes, Show Business, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alma knows that Brian is queer, although everyone assumes that she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...but she don't care

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the first and only drabble I'll ever write. I do plan to write more about Alma, though.

Alma knows that Brian is queer, although everyone assumes that she doesn't. A sheltered Jewish upbringing is one thing, but she's been in show business since before Brian had his bar mitzvah. A girl gets to sense these things. Being engaged to Lionel Bart probably helped. If she were directing Brian on stage, she'd tell him that his protestations of devotion need more conviction. He's never mastered the "I love you bit" (as the song she sang with Lionel goes). He's never even tried. Quietly, she respects his honesty. Quietly, she leaves the room whenever he steels himself to propose.


End file.
